1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a backboard of a liquid crystal display.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a backlight module and a liquid crystal panel coupled to the backlight module. The backlight module is generally composed of a backboard, a light-emitting diode (LED) light bar, and an optical film assembly mounted to the backboard.
The market competition of liquid crystal displays is very server and cost-effective designs are attracting more and more attention from the manufacturers. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a backboard of a conventional liquid crystal display is illustrated, comprising a backboard body 100 and a heat dissipation brace 200. The heat dissipation brace 200 comprises a bottom plate 210 and a side plate 220 connected to the bottom plate 210. The backboard body 100 partly overlaps the bottom plate 210 of the heat dissipation brace 200. The backboard 100 comprises reinforcement ribs 110 formed thereon. The reinforcement ribs 110 are distributed only in an area of the backboard body 100 that does not overlap the heat dissipation brace 200 so that the area of the backboard body 100 in which the reinforcement ribs 110 are distributed and the area where the backboard body 100 overlaps the bottom plate 210 of the heat dissipation brace 200 constitute highly-reinforced areas. In the highly-reinforced areas, the backboard body 100 is strengthened by the reinforcement ribs 110 or is supported by the bottom plate 210 so that the strength of the backboard of the liquid crystal display is enhanced and reliance on the thickness of the material that makes the backboard body 110 is reduced. However, there is a reinforcement interrupted zone 300 existing between an edge of the distribution area of the reinforcement ribs 110 of the backboard of the liquid crystal display and an edge of the bottom plate 210 of the heat dissipation brace 200. In such a reinforcement interrupted zone 300, the strength of the backboard of the liquid crystal display is solely supported by the thickness of the material that makes the backboard body 110 and thus the reliance thereof on the material thickness of the backboard body 100 is increased, making it adverse to optimization of cost.